Fantastic Five: Rise of the Silver Surfer
by HarryPotterFrek
Summary: The Fantastic Five are preparing for Reed and Sue's wedding when a Silver Surfer decides otherwise. Now, they must team up again to save the world from the destroyer! And what happened between Johnny and Ava? Can it be fixed, or are they done for good? Sequel to Fantastic Five.
1. Chapter 1: Flying Coach

Last_ night the F.A.A was forced to ground all aircraft leaving thousands stranded, when electronic failures and mysterious power failures crippled the western United States. But the big story today, the much anticipated wedding of the fantastic couple Reed Richards and Sue Storm will take place this Saturday._

Every news channel was buzzing about the wedding. I often wondered how they found out when the wedding was.

I looked over to Ben who was surrounded by a group of excited kids.

"Okay kids, I'm gonna give you something special. It's called Thing dust." He said. Each kid held out their hands and he rubbed his fingers together over them. The kids were overjoyed.

"Unbelievable. Bizarre anomalies are occurring all over the world, defying all known laws of physics. And all the media wants to know is what china pattern Sue and I picked out." Reed said, looking at the newspaper in his hand.

I felt a tug on my jeans and I looked down. A little girl, no older than five looked up at me. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her big anxious eyes. I kneeled down so I was at her level.

"Hi." I said. She was very timid as she held out a Fantastic Five notebook. I took the book and pen from her hands and flipped the book open to an empty page. I looked into her eyes.

"Dear Madison," I said, using the name I saw in her eyes. A smile spread across her face, exposing her tiny white teeth. "Girls can save the world." I then signed my name on the page. As I handed it to her, I took noticed of the pendant that hung around her neck. It was a pendant of me. I smiled and complimented it before she ran off the tell her parents.

I stood up and looked towards Johnny. He had a girl in each arm, posing for a picture. Something stirred in my stomach and I narrowed my eyes.

"It's happening again, isn't it?" Sue asked. Reed looked over to her before lowering the newspaper.

"No." He said, his voice firm. "We're not postponing anything, not this time. This is gonna be the wedding you always dreamed of. And I'm not gonna let anything get in the way of that...not even the mysterious transformation at the subatomic level."

Sue laughed. "That's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me." She leaned forward to kiss him.

_I once thought I was going to get married._

Johnny laughed from his seat. "Which is really pathetic when you think about it."

"Dr. Richards." An employee from the airport walked over to us. "I'm very sorry, but it seems we are overbooked. We do have some seat in coach though." Reed turned around to look at Ben, who was now lifting two children off the ground by the back of their shirts.

"That should be fine."

* * *

Third Person

* * *

Ben walked down the aisle of the plane, ticket in hand. He looked at each seat number before his eyes found the number on his ticket.

"Uh, that's my seat." He told the two people who sat in their seats. His seat was in between the two of them. They looked up at him with wide eyes. "Sorry." The man who sat on the end stood up from his seat and moved to the aisle. Ben scooted into his seat and plopped down into it.

Reed watched as the flight attendant closed all the storage compartments around him. His eyes caught an available spot for his suitcase. The thing was, that it was across the plane. He looked to see if anyone was watching before stretching his arm out and placing his suitcase in the available spot. The woman who was about to put her stuff there looked up and saw his luggage there. She turned around and saw him.

Reed shifted uncomfortably, taking off his jacket. Johnny walked over and leaned against one of the seats.

"What do you think about trying to get an endorsement from an airline?" He asked. "Get us a private jet." Ava walked over then before leaning on the back of Reed's chair.

"I think we have enough endorsement deals." Sue said. Johnny laughed.

"That is funny. No, but seriously. Reed, it could help you subsidize all your little inventions."

"No thanks." He said, shutting the compartment above him. A woman walked over to Johnny and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me." She said, letting him know he was in her seat. He turned to look at her and she smiled when she realized who he was.

"Consider it." He said before walking off. "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Johnny, where are you going?" Sue asked.

"I don't fly coach." He said, using his hand to gesture to the people around them.

"Alright." Ava said, moving into the aisle. "I'll see you guys there." She mock saluted before disappearing.

The plane took off soon after.

Ben looked out the plane window. A flaming man flew right up to the plane and waved at him. Ben scoffed and pulled down the shade.

"I hope it rains."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm back! Hey guys and welcome to the sequel to Fantastic Five! I am so excited for this fic. I have so many ideas for this! EEEP!

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow and favorite. :)

BTW: The cover photo is supposed to be Ava. (It's Emily Rudd)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Marvel. Just my Ava.


	2. Chapter 2: Coy Talk and Cosmic Radiation

Sue walked into the lab. Reed was sitting across the lab, his focus entirely on the video game in his hand. Ava sat on the opposite side, earplugs in her ears. She was trying to drown out the world.

"Hey honey." She said, greeting Reed. "The city's trying to charge us for three squad cars they say we destroyed. It was during that armored car robbery, but I only remember two squad cars getting thrown."

Ava piped up from across the room. "That was Johnny." She said even though she distinctly remembered both Johnny and her destroying the car. She plugged her earphones back into her ears and drowned the world out again.

"Mmhm." Reed hummed, his focus still on the game.

"Reed." She looked towards the video game in her hand and it turned invisible.

"Alright, alright, alright. I'm putting it away." He sent down the invisible phone and looked towards her. "You were saying?"

"I have a fitting in half an hour, the musicians after that" She reached forward and took his hand in hers. "and I haven't even picked out place settings or the flowers." She took a deep breath. "There's just too much to do."

"Hey, don't worry about it." He placed his hands on her arms. "I'm sure, between the both of us, we'll get it all done."

"And what were you doing when I just walked in?" She asked, motioning her head towards the still invisible phone.

"I was inputting my to-do list." He said, lying like a pro. Ava had been listening to the conversation through her nearly silent music. She was wearing off on him after all.

"Really?"

He lifted three of his fingers. "Scouts' honor."

Ava moved from where she was sitting, her earplugs still in her ears. Her head snapped up at the new mind that had entered the room. Her eyes narrowed and her back straitened.

"Hey guys, new uniforms just showed up." Johnny walked in, carrying the new uniform. It was covered in logos of companies. "What do you think?"

Ava and Sue both scowled at the same time. His face fell and he lowered the suit.

"I think there's no way we're wearing that Johnny." Sue said as she walked past him and out of the lab.

"What do you have against capitalism?" Johnny yelled out to her. Ava sat down in the middle of the room in a rotating chair. It spun around and a small smile crossed her face.

"What's this?" Johnny asked, looking at the objects that had a cover over it.

"Just a little hobby of mine." Reed said.

"Yeah? Would it make a good toy or is it something, uh, science-y?" He walked over and ran his hand over the surface.

"A little of both." Johnny tried to lift the cover when Reed interrupted him. "Uh-uh." Johnny lifted his hands in mock surrender.

"Reed." She said, spinning her chair towards them. "You have a mind reader in this room. You're not allowed to have secrets."

Reed's fingers moved faster over the screen of his phone.

"You know. I've always been both amazed yet disgusted at that." Johnny said.

"You're not the only one." She muttered. Reed looked up at her in bewilderment. "What?"

"That's the first time you've even acknowledged Johnny since you broke up." He said. Her stomach twisted at the mention of it. She turned up her music and spun the chair around.

He returned to what he was saying to Johnny. "Sue says I'm addicted to it."

"I wonder why she'd say that." Johnny said, his spirit deflated from Ava's reaction to the breakup. Reed stood up and walked over to the center console in the middle of the room.

"Hey, Johnny." He said, using his hand to beckon him over. He looked down the hall for any signs of Sue before turning to the screens. "Keep it quite but, I've been cross referencing and analyzing the global occurrences." He began typing on the keyboard. Ava cleared her throat from beside them. "We've cross referenced and analyzed the global occurrences." She nodded with a smile, glad her work was given credit. "Anyway, they're being caused by cosmic radiation not unlike the kind which gave us our powers."

Johnny sat down in a rolling chair next to Ava. She paid absolutely no attention to him. Her eyes scanned over the screen above her as if she was proud of her work. A smile found it's way to her lips as she looked at what she accomplished. Johnny stole a glance at her. He truly thought that she looked beautiful.

"Wow, that's really boring. So, listen, I have a very important wedding issue to talk to you about." He slid his chair over to Reed.

"Yeah, of course." Reed said.

"Your bachelor party." Ava couldn't hold back her laughter. Reed spun to look at him. Johnny raised his eyebrows as if to say 'well?' Reed laughed before pushing away from him.

"No. Seriously, Johnny."

"John." He said.

"Huh?"

"Focus testing showed that 'Johnny' skewed a little too young." He said, his gaze averted to his lap.

"Well isn't that what you what?" Ava asked, catching their attention. She cocked her head in a coy way. "Isn't it always your 'childlike' nature that has girl pining over you?" There was an edge to her voice. Edge and pain.

"Seriously, Johnny. No bachelor party. It's just not my type of thing." Johnny rolled his eyes before pushing his chair over to where Reed was.

"Then do it for Ben. It means a lot to the big guy. You're gonna break his heart." Reed rolled to the other side of the platform. "He does have some sort of rock-like heart, right?"

"I've got too much to do before the wedding. Frankly, I think Sue might have a problem with it." Johnny rolled to the side that Reed was at.

"You know what I think Sue would have a problem with?" Reed rolled his eyes and rolled to the other side for the millionth time. "If somebody told her that you were actually investigating global disturbances and cosmic radiation instead of actually focusing on the wedding, like you promised."

Ava's eyebrow raised slightly at his proposition. Reed rolled back over to the other side. (Geezus, stop with the rolling)

A smile spread across his face as he checked the hall again. "A bachelor party could be fun."

"Yes!" Johnny exclaimed, pumping his fist.

"But no exotic dancers." Johnny visibly deflated.

"Aww, Reed. You take the fun out of things." She teased, pushing past the two of them. She felt Johnny's eyes on her as she walked away.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry this update took so long. I've been focusing on other things and I've been busy. Yeah, I know. Stop with the excuses.

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few sections to follow, favorite and review. :)

Be sure to check my profile for the poll on which fic I should write next! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Crash a Bachelor Party

**Review Answers:**

Awkwriter97: I'm not going to say just yet but it will be reveled later on in the story so dont worry. :)

NicoleR85: I have this planned out. I cant promise they will but I cant promise they wont. Wow, I'm vague. ;)

* * *

Johnny, Reed and Ben walked into the club. Rap music was blasting through the speakers in the large room. It was severely crowded with people everywhere. The three looked around. Johnny had been here before so he looked around as if he was reminding himself of the place.

"This is it?" Ben asked, his eyes scanning the large crowd of dancing people.

"I don't know anybody here." Reed said.

"Yeah, I would have invited some of your friends but you really don't have any." Johnny shouted over the music. "Hey!" Two girls pushed through the crowd and to Johnny. Ben's eyes widened when he saw them.

"Johnny, we had a deal." Reed said, his voice no more than a hushed whisper. It took Johnny a second to realize what he was talking about.

"They're not exotic dancers." He walked forward, wrapping an arm around each of the girls waists. "They're just hot."

Ben and Reed's eyes met each other's. A silent conversation happened between the two of them on how fast Johnny had rebounded on the breakup. They couldn't notice at how one of the girl's looked strikingly like Ava.

"You're Mr. Fantastic, aren't you? One of the girls asked. She moved out of Johnny's arms and placed hers onto his shoulders. "That's so awesome." She giggled and moved closer to him. Ben suddenly felt very awkward around them so he excused himself and moved to the bar.

"I'm gonna need a pitcher with the biggest handle you've got." Ben told the bartender. He nodded his head and moved away to find one. Ben gained a strange look from the man that sat next to him as he started to dance to the rap music that was playing.

Meanwhile, multiple black cars pulled up to the Baxter building. People in uniforms exited the cars and walked through the lobby. Jimmy made an attempt to greet them but they blew him off, very rudely I might add. They walked over to an elevator and pressed the button. When the door opened, they stepped inside. Jimmy tried to tell them they couldn't use that elevator but they ignored him again.

They walked out of the elevator on the top floor and were greeted by a holographic image of a woman.

"Ms. Storm and Ms. Stryker will be with you shortly." She said, a plastic-like smile on her face. The man went to thank the woman but he hesitated when the image faltered.

Ava and Sue walked around the corner a second later. "Hello?" Sue asked. "Thanks Roberta." The holographic image dissipated. The three people walked over to Sue and Ava.

"Can we help you?" Ava asked, trying her best to not act snarky. He didn't exactly have a closed mind so Ava knew everything about his from the second he stepped into the building.

"We're here to see Dr. Richards." The man said.

"I'm sorry. He isn't here right now. Is there anything we can help you with?" This time Sue spoke.

"Yes. You can take me to Dr. Richards." Ava couldn't help but think that he was too stubborn for his own good but she couldn't rat him out too much because she was stubborn as well.

"Okay."

Back to the Club

Ben slammed down the third pitcher onto the bar. He turned to the man next to him and burped. The man looked wind blown. His hair was blown back and his expression was priceless.

"Sorry." Ben turned to the bartender and motioned for another drink.

"When the universe began it was no bigger than a marble and then- bam." He joined the pads of his fingers and puffed them out to explain his point. "It exploded. And in a trillionth of a second, it expanded exponentially to what became the universe we know today."

Leave it to Reed to explain the Big Bang Theory at his bachelor party.

"Wow. You're really smart." The girl next to him said.

"Well, thanks, Candy. That means a lot to me." He said. Her hand moved to his back as another Pop song started.

"I love this song. You want to dance?" A girl said, jumping up and holding out her hand.

"No, I don't, really."

"Yes you do. Come on."

"No, no. Honestly. No, no , no, no, please." The ignored his almost pleading and dragged him to the dance floor. "I don't want to embarrass you guys."

The girls all started dancing to the music. Reed, however, just shuffled his feet nervously. Candy moved over and almost started grinding on him. Reed felt extremely awkward now.

"Just loosen up. Have some fun!" She shouted over the music to him. He started to dance to the music. It wasn't a complicated dance, more like a bouncing head bob sort of thing. "That's it."

The other girls cheered for him and danced some more. He bumped his hip into Candy's and then the other girl's hips. He shuffled his feet back and forth before spinning himself around, using his 'ability' to twist himself into the air. The crowd of people that were watching them cheered for him.

Johnny walked over and clapped Ben on the shoulder.

"Guy really knows how to loosen up." He said.

"You're not kidding."

Reed was now stretching him legs to either side of the room and touching the walls. Johnny and Ben both turned their heads. Reed then did the noodle arms which was extremely convenient to his powers. He held out his hands to Candy and the other girl who placed their hands in his. He spun them around just as Ava and Sue walked in with the military peoples.(I did that on purpose) He retracted his arms and pulled the girls into his chest with his arms wrapped around their waists.

"There he is." The man said, looking at him.

"Yes." Sue said. "Unfortunately." He laughed and continued dancing with the girls. Ava laughed and crossed her arms, watching him dance, completely oblivious to the people who were now watching him. "For him." She finished her sentence. Reed finally looked over and saw them. His smile dropped and he stopped dancing.

"Shall we?" Ava asked. motioning her hand to him. _You're dead meat now, Reed._

Johnny and Ben both saw the group walking towards Reed and turned around. Ava, of course, saw this and paused.

"Go on ahead. I'll catch up to you." She said to Sue. She walked over to the two and stood behind them. She yanked Johnny back by the collar of his shirt. He stumbled backwards, nearly falling over. "Just because you're turned around doesn't mean we cant see you." She snapped at him. She saw the pitchers on the bar and turned to Ben. "You drank without me?"

A smile etched into his face.

"Come on. General Hagar wants to talk somewhere private."

Together, the five of them plus the military people walked into the kitchen.

"How does Reed know the general?" Sue asked Ben.

"A few years back, the guy was trying to push a missile defense system. Reed testified that the technology wouldn't work."

"I'm only here, Richards, because I'm under orders from the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Personally, I don't like the idea of sharing sensitive information with a civilian scientist, especially one who enjoys public spotlight so much." Johnny got comfortable leaning against the counter when he saw the woman who was helping General Hagar. Ava sat on the edge of the counter, next to Ben, her legs swinging when ever she moved.

Reed chuckled. "Always a pleasure to see you too, General." Hagar nodded a curt nod. "What can I do for you?"

"As you may know, there have been recent unusual occurrences all over the world. Officially, we've downplayed their significance to the public but we're concerned that these anomalies might pose a credible threat of our national security." A woman stepped up who when I looked at her I heard the name Frankie, and handed a file to Reed.

"These were taken by one of our spy satellites three days ago." There were four pictures on each page. They looked to be a somewhat silver object flying through the air.

Sue looked up at the general. "What is it?"

"We were hoping Dr. Richards could tell us.

"I'm afraid I've never seen anything like it. Ben?" He handed the pictures to Ben who took a close look at them. Ava leaned over and looked at them as well.

"Well, I would sat that it is a meteor but the trail's all wrong. This thing's giving off it's own energy."

"Take a look at this." Hagar said.

"These have been appearing in remote areas throughout the world since the events started." Reed looked at the picture of what seemed to be a crater. "Field estimate its diameter to be 200 meters." Frankie finished her statement with a tight-lipped smile.

"If we're going to find out what this is all about we need a way to locate and intercept that object." Frankie made the mistake of looking over to Johnny, who was smiling the famous Johnny Storm smirk. Ava knew that this was one of the smiles that made her weak at the knees. That same stirring returned in her stomach as she saw the exchange of looks between the two of them.

"It'd be possible to build a sensor, tie it to the Baxter Building satellite grid." Sue's face fell as he started talking. "And we can pinpoint the exact location of the object."

"Good, so then you'll build the sensor for us, we'll tie that to the-"

"I'm afraid I cant." All heads snapped up to Reed.

"What?"

He stepped back and stood next to Sue. "You see, I'm getting married this Saturday. I just don't have to time."

"Richards, your county needs your help." Hagar said. Ava could sense how much he didn't like this situation, or Reed.

"Look, why don't you call Professor Jeff Wagner? He's the head of the physics department at Brown. I'm sure he can help you."

Hagar made a motion with his hand that signaled for his 'crew' to clean up their stuff. "I expected more, Richards. Even from you." Frankie looked at Johnny again but this time he cocked an eyebrow. Ava didn't know why it made her mad. She didn't want to play the jealous ex. They walked past him and outside.

The car drove away, leaving Frankie and Ava standing on the sidewalk. Ava didn't really know what she was waiting for. Johnny walked out, pulling the collar of his shirt up.

"John Storm. Fantastic Five Inc." He held out his hand for her to shake. Frankie blew him off.

"You ever done any professional modeling?"

"Not interested." Frankie didn't even look at him.

" 'Cause you've got an amazing complexion."

"Not interested!" She snapped at him as her ride pulled up.

"Wow, and you-" He scratched his neck, not used to being blown off like that. "Just walked away. I was definitely still talking."

Ava walked up next to him, a smirk planted on her face. She had seen the entire thing and she couldn't help but laugh at them. Frankie was obviously not interested but Johnny kept trying.

"Cant say I feel bad for you." Johnny turned and looked at her.

"And why is that?" He asked, a biter tone to his voice. She crossed her arms.

"You have a reputation. A 'player'. You have to keep up with that." She sneered. There was pain in her voice. A deep and hidden pain. He didn't get to say another word before she vanished and teleported home.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ayyy guys. Wassup? Another chapter for you guys. Got some Review answers at the beginning!

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow, favorite and review. :)

Check out and answer the poll on my profile. I cant keep it open forever and I need to know which fic to start. I have ideas for all of them so I could do them all if you would like.


	4. Chapter 4: Wedding Day Jitters

**Author's Note: **Important author's note at the end!

Review Answers:

Layla347: I love Ava because she has an attitude. I like to make my characters the people I would love to be. I even add some of my qualities, such as the love for 80s rock bands. ;)

AwkwardWriter1997: I may have also banged my head against a wall but trust me, it will all pan out soon. ;)

NicoleR85: Just grow up Johnny! :)

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing up here?"

Reed turned around and looked at the person who spoke to him. Ben walked out, only to see Reed messing around with the satellite dish.

"Uh, nothing, just needed some air." He lied.

"You're making that thing for the general, aren't you?" Reed didn't answer. He turned around to continue working on the dish. "I'm guessing Susie doesn't know anything about it." Reed whipped around to face Ben. "Don't worry. My lips are sealed. That is, they would be if I had any."

Reed laughed a dry chuckle.

"Look, uh, don't tell Johnny." Ben went to talk but he was interrupted by none other than Johnny himself. He landed on the terrace.

"Don't tell Johnny what?"

"Great." Reed said.

"Are you building that thing?" Johnny asked, pointing to the dish.

"No, it-" Reed tried to talk but he ended up stuttering.

"If Sue finds out you're gonna get an invisible kick in the nuts."

"Hey, hey, hey. We're keeping this quiet." Ben said, placing a hand on Johnny's chest.

"I know. Just don't forget about the mind reader." Johnny turned and walked into the penthouse.

"Don't worry." Ben reassured Reed. Ava thought that the best thing about this conversation was that they spoke of her like she wasn't there, because to them she wasn't. She was using her power to manipulate their sight and hearing so they couldn't see her sitting on the stone railing of the balcony, with a bowl of popcorn. She had heard the entire conversation.

* * *

Ava felt another presence in her mind. She groaned and looked out the window as the black car pulled up. Her suspicions were confirmed when Johnny stepped out of the driver side of the car. Her stomach dropped even more when she saw the girl that stepped out of the other side. Johnny yelled something at the crowd before joining his girlfriend by the reporters. She heard the conversation through the girl's mind.

"So, what does it take to date the Human Torch?" The reporter said, pointing the microphone at the girl.

"Fireproof lingerie and a lot of aloe." She replied without missing a beat. Ava wanted to throw up. She shook her head and walked over to where Alicia sat.

"This isn't how I imagined it." Sue said, her gaze fixed out the window.

"It never is." Alicia said. She held out her earrings to Ava. Ava took them from her hand and gently put them in her ears.

"No, Alicia. It just doesn't feel right."

"Sweetie," Alicia started, getting up from the bed and feeling her way over to the couch. "I think even superheroes are allowed to have wedding day jitters." Ava moved so she was sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"It's more than that. Is my life always going to be a circus? Do we really want to raise kids in all this? Face it, we're not exactly normal."

"Ben and I aren't normal but we don't let that get in the way of us being happy." Alicia said, her head pointed slightly under Sue's face.

"Sue, do you remember when Johnny and I were the cover story of the newspaper for two months?" Sue laughed a little.

"Yeah."

"That's not normal." Ava stood and placed her hands on Sue's arms. "Do you love Reed?"

"More than I've ever loved anyone."

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Alicia finished for me. Sue pulled Ava and Alicia into a hug.

"Thank you." Sue pulled away and wiped the tears from the corner of her eye. "Okay." She walked over to the mirror. "Oh, great."

"What?" Alicia said, standing up from where she sat on the couch.

"I've got a zit."

"Cant you put make up on it?"

"No, no, I got it." She used her invisibility to turn the blemish invisible. "Crisis averted. Now all I have to do is concentrate on that area continuously for the next eight hours."

Ava and Alicia both giggled.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. School is back in session so I have even less time to write and update. And yeah, I know this chapter is shorter and I apologize but the next chapter will be longer and I may shed a little light on the whole Ava/Johnny situation.

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow, favorite and review. :)

I have decided that I am probably going to close the poll later on it the month or whenever I finish this fic. Which ever comes first. I am probably going to write all of them. I have already begun all of them so I guess now we are voting to see which one I will post first. :) So, remember to vote!


	5. Chapter 5: A New Person?

**Review Answers:**

SwifteForeverAndAlways: Thanks you! I'm glad you like my updates.

NicoleR85: I'm glad you loved it! I cant wait either! The suspense is killing me! AHHH!

Layla347: I cant waut either. He should either be in this chapter or the one after. :)

* * *

Alicia finished tying Ben's tie as Johnny walked into the room. He was trying to see if Alicia would notice if he was there. Before he could say a word, Alicia turn to face him.

"Hey Johnny." She said, patting Ben on the shoulder.

Johnny exhaled and slapped his hand on the counter. "Wow. Does that amaze anyone else? How did she know it was me? I didn't say anything!" He ranted.

Alicia then moved to pin the white roses to Ben's tux. "Well, to be honest you kind of smell like ash." This made Ben laugh from under her hand.

"It's true." They heard from behind them. Each person spun to look at the source of the voice. There, in the doorway, stood Ava. She wore the same dress as Alicia. The brown lace hung just above her ankles. She held her heels by the straps in her hand, leaving her barefoot to walk around the room. Her hair was curled and fastened in a bun behind her head. A few locks of hair hung by her face, gently brushing against her cheekbones. Her makeup was simple and it matched Alicia and Sue. Her mother's wedding ring sat upon the middle finger of her right hand.

Johnny could only stare at how beautiful she looked. She brushed past him to stand by Alicia and Ben, her hip brushing against his arm. This sent shivers up his arm and down his spine.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were getting married today." Ben said, taking Ava's hand and spinning her around, causing the edges of her dress to fan out around her. She laughed happily as she spun.

"It's Reed and Sue's big day. I'm happy for them." She said, the first real smile she had smiled in a while on her face.

Alicia finished pinning the rose onto Ben's tux as Alicia smoothed out the fabric around it.

"Ow." Ben said, a smile planted firmly on his face. Alicia jumped and gently hit Ben's shoulder as he started laughing.

"Don't do that." She scolded. "Okay, you're perfect."

"You're perfect."

Ben leaned his head down and kissed Alicia gently. Johnny narrowed his eyes as he looked at them. Ava smiled once again before setting her heels down so she could put them on.

"I'll see you upstairs." Alicia said but Ava caught her by the wrist.

"Wait." She said, pulling Alicia back to where Ben stood. "I've been practicing this out for a few months now." She said, flexing her fingers a few times before turning back to Alicia. "Alicia, would you like to see Ben?" Alicia's face contorted in confusion. "Would you like to actually see him?"

Alicia had no idea what Ava meant but she let her place her palm on the side of her face. She then looked to Ben. "Hold out your hand, Ben." Ben did as she said and held out his hand, palm facing her. Ava set her palm against his and closed her eyes. She took in a sharp intake of air before she started to work.

She used her powers to get inside Alicia's mind. She worked hard. Finally, Alicia opened her eyes. They darted around the room. She laughed as she realized she could see everything. She turned to look at Ben who stood next to her.

"Ben." She said, looking him in the eyes. Ben was surprised to find out that her eyes were filled with love.

"It's not permanent." Ava said. "But I thought that you should be able to see Ben right now."

"Thank you!" Alicia said, steeping forward and hugging Ava. Her sight was now gone, for Ava broke the connection. Alicia kissed Ben once again before heading upstairs.

Ben looked at Ava in awe. "How did you do that?"

"I temporarily gave her a portion of my eyesight. Once the connection was lost, she lost it." Ava explained to him.

They then lapsed into a silence as Ava worked on slipping on her shoes

"So, it seems like you and Alicia are doing well. Annoyingly so in fact." Johnny broke the silence, which didn't surprise Ava.

"Yeah, I'm a lucky guy." Ben said, his eyes staring where Alicia just left from.

"Yeah, you are." If someone didn't know him as well as Ava, they would think he was being sentimental. "Question for you though." Ava looked over to where they stood, waiting for the incoming remark that he was bound to make. "How do you guys um-" He motioned around with his hands before he clicked his tongue with a sly wink.

"That's none of your business." Ben almost roared. Johnny took a few steps back with his hands raised.

"All right. I'm just concerned. I'd hate to wake up one morning and find out she was killed in a rock slide." And with that, Johnny took off running in the opposite direction of Ben. Ava hid her smile behind her hand as Ben ran after him, threating him the entire way.

* * *

Alicia was handed a pink bouquet. She heard the clink of glass and knew who it was.

"Johnny. You shouldn't tease him so much." She said, her eyes looking no where near him.

"It was a joke." Johnny replied, his voice almost monotone.

"I don't know. I think it bother you to see him really happy and in love. I think you're jealous." She stated.

"You think I'm jealous?"

"Mm-hmm." She hummed.

"Have you seen the women I've dated?" He asked, taking a sip of his champagne.

"No, except one." She said, obviously referring to the girl on the opposite side of the room. She was leaning on the window, lost in her own thoughts. "You had a perfect relationship with the perfect girl, but you ruined it. You can only fool yourself but for so long, Torch."

Johnny gaze lingered on the girl by the window. He remembered when they first met in space. She hadn't changed from then. They had laughed later on at how she turned him down so much the first time he hit on her. He was in the middle of contemplating going over there and talking to her when his thoughts were interrupted.

"Ta-da!" Ben said from the doorway. Sue walked in beside him. She was fully dressed in her gown. The veil was pinned into her hair and it trailed behind her. Ava looked over also, slightly started by the presence of two new minds in the room.

"Hey, it's the bride of stretchy man!" Johnny exclaimed a wide smile on his face. Ava couldn't help but crack a small smile at his comment.

"Don't start." Sue said, a smile on her face now.

"Eh, don't listen to him. You look gorgeous." Ben said.

"You look amazing, Sue." Ava said, steeping up so she stood next to her. She wrapped her arms around Sue before turning to the door where a new person stood. She took a second to take in his appearance before she knew who he was.

"Ross!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. "How did you get in?" She asked as she pulled away from, the hug.

"Reed invited me here, duh. And besides, I couldn't let my sister walk alone." He stated holding out his bent arm. She laughed and slipped her hand into his elbow before walking out with him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry this update took so long! I have been super busy and I haven't had time to write. I hope you like the new oc I'm adding. Ross will be present for a few events but not all of them so it wont change the story too much.

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow, favorite, and review. :)

Be sure to check out the poll on my profile. Currently, Captain America is winning with X Men close behind! BE sure to vote because once this fic or Broken Soul is over, I'm ending it and posting a new fic!


	6. Chapter 6: Landfall Imminent

Ava walked out beside her brother.

The ceremony was beautiful. Bouquets of yellow and white roses decorated the large terrace. Vines curled around the small chapel. Each seat set out was filled with a guest, including some rather famous faces. On the second level of the terrace, tables and chairs were set out for the dinner that would follow after. The aisle they were to walk down was lined with cream colored fabric and more of the rose bouquets lined it as well to guide them down to the end where the Justice of the Peace and Reed.

Ava caught sight of Beth, Ross' fiancé. He winked at her as they walked past, causing a wide smile to spread across her face. Ava slipped her hand from Ross' elbow and he pressed a kiss to her forehead as he sat down next to Beth and she took her place next to Alicia.

Beeping reached her ears and she looked over to Reed who pulled an electronic device from his suit pocket.

"Reed, will you shut your phone off?" Ben asked, looking over at Reed who was messing around with it.

"Actually it's a-" He was cut off when the orchestra in the corner started playing the wedding march. Everyone stood up when they saw the flower girl walk out who was in fact Ross and Beth's daughter. Ava smiled when her niece dropped the rode petals from her small basket. Sue and Johnny walked out a second later and everybody gasped. She was stunning.

Reed sighed then chuckled when he saw her. She had a smile plastered on her face. Ben sniffled a little, causing Ava to laugh. Ross stood up and took his daughter's hand when she reached the end of the aisle, leading her to where he and Beth were sitting.

Sue then moved away from Johnny and stepped up to where she and Reed were supposed to stand. The wedding photographer moved and snapped a few more pictures of the couple. Sue looked over at Reed and smiled.

"Dearly beloved, were are gathered here today to-" He was cut off when a helicopter decided to fly up and give them their best wishes on the marriage. "Where was I? Oh, dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this couple, Reed Richards and Susan Storm..." Ben pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and blew his nose, rather loudly too." in the bond of holy-" Reed pulled the beeping device from his pocket. "matri...mony."

Sue looked at it, her eyes widening. "I cant believe you actually brought that thing to our wedding!" She exclaimed.

"I know but there's a good reason." Reed said. "We have to get through this quickly." He used his hand to make a gesture to prove his point. Ava put her hand on her head in an almost facepalm.

"Oh, that's romantic." Sue said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Should I continue?" The Justice asked.

"Yes, please." He nodded, thinking for a second about where he was.

"There are many kinds of love-" He spoke but Reed decided it wasn't quick enough.

"Could you skip to the end, please?"

"Reed!" Sue wanted to shout at him but she resided for a quiet exclaim. The Justice looked confused and he shook his head.

"Excuse me?" Reed's P.D.A beeped yet again and he pulled it from his pocket. His face turned grave as the screen flickered. Ava could hear his thoughts, her eyes widening. She spun around, facing Ross and Beth. The wind picked up, causing her hair to fly around her face.

"Go!" She shouted at her brother. He knew not of what she spoke of but he knew to trust his sister. He nodded and scooped up his daughter with Beth at his side. Suddenly, the helicopter that was hovering over the building sputtered once before it started to spin.

"It's too late." Reed muttered. Ava could hear the panicked thoughts of the people in the falling helicopter. Ross ran with Beth beside him into the building. Ava felt better at least knowing that they were safe but the panicked thoughts of everyone around her was causing her head to ring and her vision to blur. The copter skimmed the edge of the roof before flying directly at the reception. Everyone scrambled to get away. Reed stretched his arm out and pulled people out of the way. Sue ran forward and used her forcefield to block the copter from getting any closer. The tail end of the copter swung around, it's spinning blades heading for Alicia.

"Ben!" She yelled, hearing the spinning blades. Ava looked over at her panicked face. It only took her a split second to start running and another second to be at Alicia's side. She wrapped her arms around Alicia and teleported, reappearing on the other side of the terrace but she had misjudged her location. She didn't know about the upturned, broken chair whose splintered leg had impaled itself in her arm. Searing pain shot up her arm as she tried to move. She pulled the wood from her arm, biting her lip to prevent from screaming.

Something whizzed past in the sky, drawing the attention of everyone.

"Johnny." Reed said, turning towards said man. Johnny placed his hands on his suit.

"This is Dolce." He whined. He groaned before running towards the edge and jumping off. Ava clasped a hand over the gash to try and prevent any from getting on the dress Sue had taken so long to find. As far as she could see, the leg had missed anything vital but she was losing blood fast.

"Reed." She cried. Reed's head snapped over to where he heard his name. His eyes widened when he saw the girl, her hand clasped against her arm with blood seeping through her fingers.

Ross ran out at that moment and held her up as she collapsed.

"What happened?" Reed asked, pulling her hand from her arm.

"If I teleport to a place I cant see, I risk getting stuck inside something or vice versa. I was lucky it could be pulled out." She spoke in between pained groans.

"It's going to need stitches." Reed concluded. Ross nodded before running off and returning with a red first aid kit. Reed stitched up her wound and wrapped a white gauze around it to keep it from bleeding.

Sue sat on the steps of the small chapel, her head in her hands. Sobs could be clearly heard from anywhere. Ben set his large rock hand on her back, his gentle touch having improved since Victor's attack.

Johnny still hadn't come back and the other's were getting worried. That's when Ava remembered something she did when they first made the Fantastic Five suits.

"The tracker." She murmured.

"Huh?" Reed asked.

"When we first made the suits, I put a tracker in the logo." She ran inside, coming back holding her suit and a small device in her hands. She set her suit over the back of a chair. It happened to be the same chair that had been impaled in her arm. She typed a few buttons on the device before it beeped once and displayed a map. A red line ran over the map before settling in the middle of a desert.

"There." She pointed to the dot. "That's where Johnny is."

"Are you sure?" Sue asked. Ava nodded than looked at her suit. She held the edges of the metal logo with the tips of her fingers. She screwed it off the reveal a small beeping chip. She held it up between two of her fingers.

"The tracker."

"Okay but how are we going to get there?" Reed asked. Ava sighed, knowing that the answer was inevitable.

"Teleportation." Ross stepped forward, placing his hand on his sister's good arm.

"No. You're weak, you need to rest." He argued. Reed nodded along.

"I'm the only one that can get to him before he offends the country's government or something. I'll be fine, just don't move anything in my room." Before they could argue, Ava closed her eyes and imagined a desert with Johnny standing in it. She was hit with a slap of heat. It burned the skin that was exposed from her dress. She didn't have a chance to change out of it after the wedding accident. Her hair whipped around her face and sand brushed harshly against her skin. She felt weak and she stumbled for a second before regaining her balance.

"Ava?" A voice asked from behind her. She turned around, shielding her eyes from the sun so she could see the person properly.

"Johnny?" He looked up from where he laid on the ground before his eyes fluttered closed and he slipped into unconsciousness. Ava sighed and crouched down by him. Memories flooded back to her. Memories of her always waking up before him and spending minutes staring at his peaceful face. She outstretched a hand to brush his cheek but she recoiled her hand as if she had been burned.

Ava leaned down, wrapping her arms around his torso and placing her head against his chest just over his beating heart. She let her self slip back to happier times when they were together. The times when she laid on his chest with his arms around her.

The heat faded away and the sand was replaced with a shaggy carpet. She almost jumped away from Johnny when she realized she was in her room. Heaving a sigh, she stepped over his unconscious body and over to the closet. She pulled off the dress and hung it on a hanger. She wasn't worried about Johnny waking up. It's not like he hadn't seen her naked before. She pulled on her blue suit with quite some difficulty from her injured arm. She then pulled on her pair of white sweatpants just as she heard a groan from the other side of the room.

Johnny's head rolled to the side, looking over to Ava. He blinked a few times before looking around.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty." She said, taking her earrings off and starting to work on taking down her hair.

"How?"

"You're lucky I put a tracker in our suits of else I wouldn't have been able to save your ass." She pulled the last flower from her hair and ran a brush through it. Johnny sat up and placed his hands on the ground to gently push himself up. "Oh my god, I'm going to be washing sand out of my hair for days." She ruffled her hair in front of the mirror. Johnny stumbled but two hands found his chest. Ava pushed him back and gently held his shoulders.

"We should call Reed. Let them know we're here and you're not dead." She moved her hands from his shoulders and walked out of the room. Johnny nodded not fully listening. His attention was on his shoulders where she touched him and he couldn't help but noticed that they felt as if they were burning.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Before you yell at me and tell me they should have switched powers, I'm tweaking it so the power transfer hasn't taken affect yet. Don't kill me but I needed to write it like that for my story. Did you like how I wrote in Ross and Beth? I came up with the genius idea to make the little flower girl in the movie their daughter. I take pride in little tweaks like that. :)

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few second to follow, favorite and review.

Check out the poll on my profile for which fic I should post after I finish this one and Broken Soul. I will definitely post the sequel to Broken Soul. That is a definite but I need your help on the next one. The names of them are on my profile but I could post the summaries if you want my too. ;)


	7. Chapter 7: Power Switch

"It looked like a man but completely covered in silver and it was flying this, like- like a surfboard type thing." Johnny used his hands to help him speak. Everyone was gathered around him. Ava cradled her arm against her chest. Ross had left to stay with his fiancé and daughter. They were only shaken up by the accident but he still wanted to be with them to make sure they were completely okay. It's not everyday you almost die from a helicopter spiraling out of control. "I know that sounds crazy."

"Oh no, not at all." Ben started, "So, did you follow the shiny man to lollipop land or to rainbow junction?" Ava looked over at Ben, exhaustion was clearly written in her features.

"Look, I know what I saw." Johnny stated, defending himself as Ava leaned against the counter for support. Her head throbbed and the constant voices in her head only made it worse."

"Ben." She said, stopping him from making any further sarcastic remarks. Her voice was weak and her face was pale.

"It's alright Johnny. Whatever this thing's physical appearance is, it has the ability to covert matter and energy." Reed stepped forward as Sue handed Johnny a cup of water to drink.

"So it caused the anomalies." General Hagar said, stepping forward to join the conversation. Ava shook her head.

"It seems like it's radiating cosmic energy when it exerts itself, randomly affecting matter." Nobody had noticed how pale she was or how her voice shook when she spoke.

"Evidently this...entity...this silver surfer (roll credits amiright) didn't want to be detected." Reed picked up where she left off. Sue walked around the others and over to Ava.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, placing her arm on Ava's. Ava nodded.

"Extra exertion or my powers makes me weak. It should blow over soon." She smiled a small smile as Sue stood next to her and listened to the rest of the conversation.

"It destroyed the sensor." Reed pointed at the now melted sensor.

"It knew it was being monitored?" Sue asked, her eyes looking from Reed to the melted sensor and back. She realized that Reed was trying to keep both her and the General happy but she would have wanted it just to be them without distractions.

"And traced it back here. We're dealing with something highly resourceful." Reed continued. General Hagar nodded grimly, his face set into a firm scowl. Ava guessed it must be from always working. A groan caught her attention and her eyes snapped up to where Johnny had stood.

"Are you okay?" Ava asked, concerning surprisingly showing through in her voice. Johnny looked over at her, something flashing in his eyes before it was gone.

"Yeah, I just- I got to walk this off." He walked past everyone else and out of the room. Ben stole a glance at Ava. Her eyes were transfixed on where Johnny had just left from. Her eyes danced and swirled with emotions as they raced through her mind.

"We have to destroy this thing before it attacks again. Richards, find me another way to track it." The General stated in his usual monotone before walking out with Frankie to the elevator. Reed sighed before looking over at Ava. Her hand was on her head as if to hold it up. He quickly crossed the floor and stood in front of her in only a few strides.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked. Ava was really getting tired of people asking her the same question.

"No." She whispered, her head throbbing so much that she couldn't even speak. Ben walked over and placed an orange hand on Reed's shoulder.

"Let me take her." He jerked his head to where a fuming Sue was standing in the doorway, glaring holes into Reed's back. Reed nodded and placed a hand on Ava's cheek. She weakly reached up and placed her hand over his before he backed away to talk to Sue.

"Can you get me to the living room?" She asked, looking up at Ben through half closed eyes. He nodded before reaching down and picking her up bridal style. His sense of touch had improved majorly since Dr. Doom so he was able to caryy her all the way to the living room without breaking or injuring anyone. He gently set her down on one of the couches to rest. "Thank you, Ben." She said, already half asleep. Ben smiled and nodded.

"No problem, kid."

The voices in her head started screaming. She heard things she never heard before. Images of Sue on fire and in the air reached her mind, jolting her awake. Ava gasped loudly as she sat up off the couch.

_Sue was on fire. _She listened around for where it was coming from. She closed her eyes and found herself out in the street, surrounded by people. Her eyes found Sue. She was on fire and floating in the air, much like Johnny could do.

"Ava!" Sue screamed, turning over in the air, waving her arms around like wild. Ava outstretched her arm, using her mental manipulation to steady Sue in the air. Reed ran out just then seeing the both of them in the middle of chaos.

"Sue, how did this happen?" Reed asked, looking at both of them for answers.

"I touched Johnny and then this!" She used her arms to point at the fire that covered her from head to toe. It was only then that Ava realized that Johnny was no where to be found. Worry settled itself in the pit of her stomach as her head turned from side to side, searching for his blue eyes.

"Here." They heard from behind them. They turned but all they saw was an empty space.

"Try it again." Ava said, her mind working a mile a minute. Johnny pushed past both of them and grabbed Sue's arm. Ava let her manipulation fade. As he grabbed her arm, he became visible and Sue dropped to the ground. Everything would have been fine but she didn't have any clothes on. Ava made the split second decision to put an illusion up where Sue was but not fast enough. Photographers snapped pictures and people looked at her. Johnny set his hands alight and tipped his head back in thanks.

"Sue, your clothes." Reed whispered, looking down at where she was. He could see through the illusion as Ava made it that way but it flickered, giving people the view of Sue for seconds at a time. Sue went invisible cursing at how things that that always happened to her but Ava couldn't here it. Her vision blurred as the ground seemed to get closer. Ava knees collapsed and she was sent towards the ground as her eyes rolled back into her head. Reed moved immediately, catching her in his arms. Johnny moved too but Reed held out his hand for him to stop. A deep pain started in his gut when he saw to girl he still possibly loved but could not reach out and hold her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow, it has seriously been forever since I last updated and I am terribly sorry. (inserts a Tom Hiddleston apology gif here). Do you like this chapter? Also, see the polls on my profile on whether or not I should rewrite Broken Soul and which fic I should write after this.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I would have never made it through the first fic or even to this sequel if it wasn't for you guys and you guys are the bestest! VIRTUAL HUG! 3


	8. Chapter 8: Affected Molecules

It had taken Reed a full day to gather enough evidence from Johnny and Sue to find out what had happened. Ava hadn't woken up. She was in an almost comatose environment. Everything seemed normal about her. None of her vitals were different. Her powers hadn't changed. Reed didn't know what made her so sick.

Johnny hated to admit it but he was worried about her. He didn't know if her still loved her. He certainly felt something every time he looked at her but he couldn't place it. He sat by her bed in Reed's lab as she slept. He wanted to hold her hand or rub her arm, even just kiss her cheek but Reed had told him not to touch anyone until he found out what had happened with him and Sue.

Now, they four of them, minus Ava, were all standing in Reed's lab yet again. Ava slept on a makeshift bed in the next cubicle over. The bed consisted of a couch, some blankets and a monitor that tracked her vitas to make sure they were stable. The heart monitor beeped in time with her heart.

"All of Sue's results are normal." Reed said as he looked through a microscope. "But Johnny's-"

"Johnny's are what?" Johnny cut him off. He was leaning against the counter, listening to the steady beeps of Ava's heart monitor. Reed looks up with an almost excited look on his face.

"Your encounter with the Surfer has affected your molecules." Reed states. "They're...in a constant state of flux." Johnny sucked in a breath as he stole a glance in Ava's direction.

"Is that bad?"

"Well, it caused you to temporarily switch powers with Sue. Ideally, I'd like to run some more tests." Ben stepped up and set the cup he was drinking from on the island.

"Would you like a volunteer?" Ben asked, steeping towards Johnny with an arm outstretched. Everybody erupted in a chorus of 'no' as Johnny backed further up onto the counter.

"Hey! This is serious!" Johnny exclaimed.

"I just wanted to give him a hug." Ben said, holding out his arms and making himself look innocent.

"We don't know the extent of his condition yet." Sue said with her arms out.

"It could be progressive. It could be degenerative." Reed used his fingers to count the things it could be.

"It could be fun!" Bed stated. He reached an arm out and pressed it onto Johnny's shoulder. An orange light seemed to move between them as their powers were switched. Reed and Sue could only watch helplessly. Ben stepped back, his hands hitting at the fire that burned a few holes in his shirt. He stopped and looked at his hands. "Hey, it's me! I'm back!" Reed looked at Ben before smiling, but then he remembered Johnny. He looked over at the now rock covered Johnny. Johnny reached over and grabbed a metal can. He held it up and looked at his face.

"Oh my god!" He yelled. "Come on. We just said this is serious!"

"Oh yeah, serious." Ben said, his voice breaking with laughter. Johnny lifted the can back up to his face.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Ben continued to laugh as Reed took one step closer to Johnny.

"Incredible." He whispered, looking at Johnny's now rocky skin. Ben snapped his fingers, a small flame appearing above his fingers. He cocked his head and looked at it in amazement.

"Reed, you better be able to fix this!" Johnny held out a rocky finger at Reed.

"I'm right on it." Reed couldn't say anything else before a fireball went soaring towards Johnny's head. He ducked at looked back at Ben in shock.

"Ben stop it!" Sue exclaimed.

"I'm starting to see why you like that." Ben said, lifting his arm and throwing another fireball at Johnny but it never reached him. It stop about a foot from his face. "What the?"

Reed looked at Sue but she shook her head. He looked back over at the hovering fireball. He realized that only one person could stop it in midair like it did.

"Ava." He whispered. He pointed at Ben and Johnny. "Fix it." He then walked in between them and into Ava's temporary room.

Ava's hair was splayed out on the pillow, making her skin look paler than normal. She had been wearing the same thing for two days now, her suit and a pair of grey sweatpants. Her breathing was normal along with her heart rate. Her face was scrunched up, almost in pain.

As Reed stepped into the room, her eyelids moved then fluttered open.

"It's rude to throw fireballs at people." She said, her voice soft and rough with sleep. The others appeared in the doorway, the only thing was that Ben and Johnny had not switched back yet so Johnny was still orange and Ben was normal. Her eyes flicked over to them. Her eye lit up. "Ben, you're...Ben." She said.

Ben stepped forward and held her hand. She reached up and ran her hand over his bald head, a smile stretched across her face. "Switch him back, Johnny." She said, keeping her eyes on Ben. Ben was returned to his rocky form as Johnny was returned to normal. Sue walked over and Held Ava sit up as Johnny turned to Reed.

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Just uh, try to keep your distance from us." Reed said. Johnny looked over at Ava and she could swear there was pain in his eyes but she didn't hear anything from his mind. The constant flux of his molecules made it so she could not read his mind.

"I touched him." Ava said, catching the attention of all four of them. "When I teleported him back, I touched him. Our powers didn't switch and I don't feel different." Sue put her hand on Ava's arm but nothing happened. Johnny looked at Ava one last time before walking away from them. Ava set her bare feat on the ground and stood up, her legs shaking only slightly. Sue put an arm on her shoulder but Ava assured her that she was okay. Ava padded out after Johnny, following him as he walked through the hallway.

"What's been going on with you?" She asked. He turned around to face her. Raw emotions swirled in his eyes. "You've been acting differently since the wedding. Exclude the whole Surfer part." She took a step forward, towards him. "There's something else that's been bothering y-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Johnny grabbed her face with his hands and pulled her towards him, pressing his lips against hers.

The months faded away as Ava melted into him. She moved her lips with him as he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her even closer to him. She wound her fingers through his longer hair. The tips of Ava's hair set alight with blue flames but Ava stopped it from spreading so she didn't burn off her sweatpants. Their lips moved together in sync with each other as if they had become one. He pulled away as a moan slipped from Ava's mouth, reminding him of what they used to do together and making him want more.

"You." He placed another kiss, this time more gentle, on her lips to switch their powers back before he backed up and walked down the rest of the hallway, leaving Ava there.

* * *

**Author's Note: **That happened. ;) Don't worry we may find out how they broke up in a soon chapter. I also have a reason for what made Ava so sick but they haven't figured it out yet. :P Check out the first teaser chapter of my Captain America fanfic because it won the poll on my profile. I probably wont continue it until this fic is completed but don't worry, I'm almost halfway through the second Fantastic Four movie so it shouldn't be long.

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few second to follow, favorite and review. :)


End file.
